


And They All Burn

by HaveAngstWillWrite



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Death, Manipulation, Murder, My first Critical Role fic, One Shot, pact, sad as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveAngstWillWrite/pseuds/HaveAngstWillWrite
Summary: He had repressed all of his anger for so long...Now he let it out.





	And They All Burn

“ _Nott_!” Caleb yelled as the Goblin girl fell to the ground. He rushed to her side and felt her pulse as Ikithon chuckled.  _Dead._ Something dark started to bubble inside Caleb.

”Oh, Bren...” Ikithon mocked as he pointed a finger at Beau, who went stock still even as her muscles tensed and struggled. “You always seemed so bright.”

The words reached Caleb’s ears, but meant nothing to him. The rage he felt was making him deaf.  _He killed her He killed her He killed her._

”But now I see, Bren. You weren’t my prodigy.”  He flicked his hand and Fjord was flung against a wall. “No...you were my biggest mistake, Bren.”

A voice leaked into Caleb’s head. _I will give you vengeance..._ It offered sweetly.  _You need just take it..._  

Caleb watched his friends fall left and right. Jester by a blast of dark energy. Yasha by a giant wall of water. Caduceus was trying to hold a shield over himself, but it was cracking apart.

 _Very well,_ Caleb thought.  _Give me vengeance._

_Good..._

Emotion sparked in Caleb’s gut and he felt pure anger coil in his body. Fire danced across his skin in bright, hot, spiraling galaxies. It grew and grew until Caleb couldn’t tell where he ended and the flames began. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Bren?” Ikithon asked, his head tilted with that same air of superiority.

_Take it...vengeance_

_Yes..._ Caleb agreed. It was time for revenge. He opened his mouth and spoke in a voice of crackling heat.

”My. Name. Is. Caleb.”

He let loose a torrent of fire and watched Ikithon’s skin crack and blacken and melt. His former master’s mouth opened in a silent scream as the magic in his body evaporated in the arcane heat. It felt so good, to kill, to  _burn._

As the mage fell to ashes, Caleb turned to see the corpses of his friends, his family. He heard tears sizzle on his cheek as he surveyed their bodies.

 _Their will be time to grieve later._ The voice whispered. _Now is time for vengeance, there are others who are responsible for this._

Yes, Caleb started to march out of Ikithon’s remote cabin, the Cerberus Assembly was waiting.

As he walked through the forest he felt an itch on his forearm and saw a list of people forming on his bandages.

 _A reminder..._ The voice explained.

As Caleb studied it, he found he couldn’t wait to start crossing out names.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I usually do RWBY fics but I felt like branching out with this.


End file.
